<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На дне огня by der_Herbst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841719">На дне огня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_Herbst/pseuds/der_Herbst'>der_Herbst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_Herbst/pseuds/der_Herbst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Она просыпалась, и ей казалось, что всё тело горит. Проходил десяток бесконечных минут, прежде чем унимался бешеный стук сердца, начинало хватать воздуха и она могла пошевелиться. Она медленно вставала, медленно шла в ванную через темный дом, отворачивала кран и опускала руки под ледяную воду. Умывалась. Смотрела в зеркало над раковиной на свои зрачки, затопляющие почти всю радужку.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Лейтенант, — ей не стоит напрягать горло, но… — как теперь выглядит младший Элрик?</p>
<p>Рой слышит, как она переворачивается на кровати. Кажется, ложится на спину, закладывая руки за голову.</p>
<p> — Худой как смерть. Длинные золотистые волосы. Большие глаза.<br/>
— Какого они цвета?<br/>
— Зеленовато-карие.<br/>
— Ясно.</p>
<p>Зеленовато-карие. Одна из вещей, которые он не увидит, а жаль.</p>
<p> — Полковник?<br/>
— Лейтенант.<br/>
Риза колеблется. Может ли она задавать ему такие вопросы?<br/>
— Как вы себя чувствуете?<br/>
— Не знаю. Темно.<br/>
Он слышит, как Риза садится на кровати. Ищет слова для него, кажется, хмурится. Рой вспоминает, как перестал чувствовать себя беспомощным, ощутив на спине твёрдую руку, направляющую его в темноте. Как опирался на неё, когда все кончилось, как они медленно шли к госпиталю.<br/>
— Спасибо, лейтенант.</p>
<p>Кажется, слова так и не находятся. Она садится на край кровати и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить сквозную рану, берет Роя за руку. Её ладонь узкая, твёрдая и тёплая. Рой сжимает её в ответ.<br/>
Они молчат, но уже по-другому.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Рой просыпается в темноте. Сначала накатывает липкий, животный ужас, потом он вспоминает. Надо привыкать.</p>
<p>Он постепенно расслабляется. Чувствует на лице тепло солнечных лучей. Воздух свежий, влажный. Он слышит редкие гудки машин и птичьи голоса. Кажется, утро. Рой садится, скрестив ноги, проводит рукой по металлической спинке кровати. Морщится от боли. Чёртов Брэдли. Сама кровать оказывается достаточно широкой.</p>
<p>Дыхание Ризы на соседней койке. Спящая утренняя Риза — одна из вещей, которые он не увидит, а жаль. Наверно, светлые волосы рассыпаны по подушке. Она ведь распускает их хотя бы перед сном? Наверно, солнце делает их похожими на жидкое золото. Наверно, красиво.<br/>
Он слышит, как Риза просыпается. Кажется, она потревожила рану на шее, поэтому вздохнула так рвано.<br/>
— Как вы себя чувствуете, лейтенант?<br/>
— Лучше, — голос хриплый, но ровный. Рой пытается угадать выражение её лица.</p>
<p>Вскоре приходит медсестра. Ему помогают сориентироваться в палате, показывают санузел, приносят завтрак. Аппетит у Роя волчий, Риза же почти не прикасается к еде. Ей тяжело дышать и глотать.</p>
<p>Отставив тарелку, он шаткой походкой направляется к кровати Ризы, откидывает одеяло и берет её за руку. Холодная, влажная. Он трогает бинты — мокрые. Кровь? Да, вкус солоноватый. Лоб горячий.<br/>
— Полк…<br/>
— Ничего не говорите, лейтенант.<br/>
Он прислушивается к её дыханию, чувствует, как дрожат руки в его руках. Ризу знобит. Заражение крови?</p>
<p>Когда врач снимает повязку, выясняется, что края раны разошлись. Беготня медсестёр, новые швы, новые бинты, пенициллин.</p>
<p> — Все будет хорошо, мисс Хоукай. Вам нужен покой. Если снова пойдет кровь, сразу зовите меня.<br/>
В его голосе Рой улавливает хорошо скрываемое беспокойство.<br/>
— Полковник, мы подготовили для вас отдельную палату. Прошу прощения, вчера у нас был такой бардак…<br/>
— Спасибо, я останусь здесь.</p>
<p>Он садится в изголовье кровати. Риза осторожно кладёт голову ему на колени. Дыхание учащенное, поверхностное. Одной рукой Рой накрывает её ладони, сложенные на животе, другой медленно гладит по волосам.<br/>
Через какое-то время ей становится легче.</p>
<p>Спустя час в палату проникают Фьюри, Фарман и Брэда. Риза спит. Рой сразу переходит к делу. Он говорит с ними шепотом, не меняя позы, сначала просит доложить обстановку, затем отдаёт распоряжение принести всю литературу по Ишвару, которую найдут. Фьюри задерживается в дверях.</p>
<p> — Полковник…<br/>
— Да, старшина.<br/>
— Как она?<br/>
— Дыхание неглубокое, но ровное. Жар спал. Бинты сухие. Пять минут назад проснулась и старается нас не отвлекать.<br/>
Риза протестующе зашевелилась.<br/>
— Не говорите, лейтенант, вам нужен покой. Я позабочусь о ней, старшина. Она будет в порядке.</p>
<p>В этот момент Рой понимает, что будет делать дальше. Прежде всего он проследит, чтобы Риза Хоукай встала на ноги. И зрение для этого не требуется.</p>
<p>Фьюри верит безоговорочно. Риза тоже.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Они жили достаточно уединенно — Риза, отец и его алхимия. «У человека должно быть дело», — говорил он. Маму Риза почти не помнила: её сожгла лихорадка, когда Ризе было четыре. В памяти остались мягкие руки в коричневых перчатках, несколько песен, которые она сама себе пела, когда становилось грустно, и затяжные дожди. Из-за них на погребальную церемонию почти никто не пришёл.</p>
<p>Риза росла спокойной, вдумчивой и послушной девочкой. Отца это совершенно устраивало. Она знала, что игры должны быть тихими. Она знала, что отца ни в коем случае нельзя отвлекать от работы, но прибегать нужно по первому зову. Знала, что никто не должен знать о его работе, поэтому они не могут нанять слуг, хотя денег у Хоукай тогда ещё было в достатке.<br/>
Она быстро училась. Готовить, убирать, стирать и чинить свои вещи. Ходить бесшумно. Говорить по делу. Быстро находить в большой домашней библиотеке нужные книги. Ровно держать щипцы с плавящимися кусочками металла. Определять степень ожогов. Терпеть, потому что отец не должен на неё отвлекаться.</p>
<p>Она ходила в школу, как все дети. Прилежно училась, чтобы отец как можно реже посещал собрания и не тратил время на лишнее общение с учителями. У неё были друзья, но Риза старалась поменьше задерживаться после школы, ей ведь надо быть рядом с отцом. Вдруг ему понадобится помощь?<br/>
Отец называл её умной и самостоятельной. Он ею гордился.</p>
<p>Бывали дни, когда она, взволнованная, воодушевленная, прибегала домой и хотела рассказать ему о чем-то. О книге, которую прочитала — Риза старалась читать «серьезные вещи», — о новом знакомом, об уроках, об…</p>
<p>Она останавливалась на пороге комнаты. У огненного алхимика был задумчивый, затуманенный взгляд и слегка нахмуренные брови. Он был глубоко погружён в работу. Это было важно.<br/>
Риза разворачивалась и тихо уходила к себе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Риза проснулась от крика.<br/>
— Лейтенант… Лейтенант, нет!<br/>
Она зажгла лампу. Рой стонал и метался во сне. Простыни были смяты, подушка сброшена на пол. Он лежал на боку, сцепив зубы и зажмурив глаза.<br/>
— Риза, пожалуйста…</p>
<p>Это было как коснуться оголенного провода. Она метнулась к кровати, схватила его за плечи.</p>
<p> — Полковник, проснитесь!<br/>
Он не сразу пришёл в себя. Риза набрала воды из графина, облив и Роя, и себя, вложила в забинтованную руку стакан и приподняла ему голову.<br/>
— Пейте. Все хорошо, это просто сон.</p>
<p> — Риза, ты здесь?<br/>
— Да.<br/>
Он поставил пустой стакан и потянулся к ней. Риза придвинулась ближе, наклонилась и обняла его за плечи.<br/>
— Ты умирала. Стало темно. Ты не отзывалась.<br/>
Рой прижал её к себе. «Он… плачет?»<br/>
— Тише, это просто сон, — она стала гладить его по спине. Он уткнулся лицом в её волосы.</p>
<p> — Риза.<br/>
— Тише, Рой.<br/>
— Прости меня.<br/>
— Все хорошо.<br/>
— Так темно…<br/>
— Я буду с тобой.</p>
<p>Скоро он уснул. Риза лежала неподвижно, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Ей было тепло и… Она не знала, как определить это чувство. Он назвал её по имени. Она его назвала.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Утром Рой слушал Брэду, читающего вслух книгу о скотоводстве и земледелии в Ишваре, по телефону обсуждал с Грумманом Ишварскую проблему, то и дело отправлял Фьюри за кофе и диктовал Фарману проект нового закона. Палата была завалена книгами, орало радио. Все вокруг кипело и бурлило.</p>
<p> — С Хаяте все хорошо? — спросила Риза ближе к обеду.<br/>
— Да, он пока у меня, — ответил Фьюри. — Не волнуйтесь, лейтенант, я гуляю с ним два раза в день и кормлю тем кормом, который вы выбрали.<br/>
— Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь притащить его в сюда, лейтенант?<br/>
— Только если начнёте увиливать от работы, полковник.</p>
<p>Врач удостоверился, что их раны заживают нормально, хотел дать какие-то рекомендации про отдых и постельный режим, но почувствовал себя неуютно, сказал «кхм» и ушёл.</p>
<p>Вечером Рой провалился в сон, только коснувшись головой подушки. Риза долго сидела, притянув колени к груди, и смотрела на него. Странно хотелось поправить чёрную прядь, упавшую на глаза.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ризе редко снились кошмары. Вернее, один кошмар, всегда один.</p>
<p>Зеркало. Отражение татуировки на её спине. Алые линии занимаются пламенем. Она разворачивается, встречая свой взгляд, только глаза не карие, в них кровавые отсветы пламени. Она смотрит на Ишвар с высоты. От взрывов рушатся стены домов, раскалённый воздух сжигает легкие. Щелчок пальцев как удар молнии. Она летит вниз, в огненную пасть.<br/>
Она падает медленно, успевая разглядеть скалящиеся осколками стёкол оконные провалы, за ними — поломанную, обугленную мебель, разлетевшиеся по полу книги в бордовых переплетах — обломки чьей-то мирной жизни. Последнее, что она видит на самом дне огня — как горит чья-то деревянная заколка. Смешная, детская, похожая на рыбку. Горит в светлых волосах. Вместе с ними.</p>
<p>Риза знала, что надо делать в таких случаях.<br/>
Она просыпалась, и ей казалось, что всё тело горит. Проходил десяток бесконечных минут, прежде чем унимался бешеный стук сердца, начинало хватать воздуха и она могла пошевелиться. Она медленно вставала, медленно шла в ванную через темный дом, отворачивала кран и опускала руки под ледяную воду. Умывалась. Смотрела в зеркало над раковиной на свои зрачки, затопляющие почти всю радужку.<br/>
Успокоившись, включала свет, шла на кухню, заваривала крепкий горький кофе. Смотрела в темноту за окном. Она знала, что этой ночью уже не уснёт, поэтому открывала любую книгу и механически читала, не вникая в текст. Заполняла принесённые с работы отчеты. Заваривала ещё кофе.</p>
<p>В этот раз было иначе.</p>
<p> — Риза, проснись.<br/>
Рой говорит что-то, но она слышит только бешеный стук в ушах.<br/>
Ей все ещё кажется, что она падает, падает, падает…<br/>
Душно. Во рту сухо, по спине бежит липкий пот, руки дрожат, а в груди горит. Она задыхается.</p>
<p>Рой прижимает её к себе. Риза слышит ровный голос над самым ухом:<br/>
— Дыши вместе со мной. Вдыхай. Раз, два, три, четыре. Задержи дыхание. Раз, два, три, четыре. Выдыхай. Раз, два, три, четыре…<br/>
Она слушает его и дышит. На место мерещившегося Ризе запаха дыма приходит другой, неожиданно знакомый и успокаивающий.</p>
<p> — Р-рой.<br/>
Риза почти повисает на нем, обвивая шею непослушными руками. Неясно, как, но Рой понимает. Он переносит её на свою кровать, ложится на спину, укладывает Ризу сверху. Возникает какая-то опора. Он продолжает считать. Она слушает и дышит.</p>
<p>Когда дыхание выравнивается, Рой приподнимается, нащупывает на прикроватный тумбе стакан, вкладывает ей в руку.<br/>
— Выпей.<br/>
Риза жадно глотает прохладную, вкусную воду. Он ставит стакан почти точно на место и опускается на подушку. В груди гаснет, дышать становится легче. Рой массирует мочки её ушей. Риза бездумно запускает руки в его волосы.<br/>
Ей нравится это ощущение: они одновременно упруго-жесткие и слегка шелковистые. Это похоже на… Вороньи перья? Ещё один глубокий вдох. Да, вороньи перья. Оцепенение спадает, не сразу, но она расслабляется. К телу возвращается чувствительность.</p>
<p>Шум ветра за окном. Отголоски чьего-то разговора из коридора. Грудь Роя медленно поднимается и опускается. Его запах чем-то напоминает то лето: солнце, раскалённая велосипедная рама, заросли полыни, старые книги в просторной домашней библиотеке. Темнота обволакивает. Было ли ей когда-то так спокойно, как сейчас?<br/>
Рой обнимает её и переворачивается на бок.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Волосы Ризы льются сквозь пальцы. Он чувствует её всем телом: глубокое спокойное дыхание, расслабленная рука у него на боку, ровно стучащее сердце. Он может поклясться, что Риза улыбается во сне.<br/>
Как и в прошлый раз, какое-то время Рой лежит так, а затем переносит её на другую кровать и укрывает одеялом.</p>
<p>Если подумать, он стал очень хорошо ориентироваться в этой комнате. Расстояние от стены до двери, два шага между кроватями. Всегда можно прислушаться к тому, как Риза что-то читает или пишет, и ощущение, что темнота вокруг абсолютная и бескрайняя, проходит. Что будет, когда он отсюда выйдет?</p>
<p>Подчиненные и книги об Ишваре хорошо отвлекали от этих мыслей, но перед обедом Рой решился и попросил Ризу прогуляться с ним.</p>
<p>В мире снаружи оказалось просто чудовищно много лестниц и порогов. Хорошо, что Риза заблаговременно о них предупреждала. Она ненавязчиво рассказывала о том, что их окружало, а Рой жадно слушал.<br/>
У всего, в конце концов, есть позитивные стороны. Например, Рой внезапно обнаружил, что споткнуться на ровном месте — это может быть даже немного весело. Ещё весело было допытываться у неё, какого оттенка платье у проходящей мимо женщины («Лейтенант, вам не кажется странным, что я разбираюсь в женской моде лучше вас?»), сколько и какого вида птиц сидит на ветке («Я дочь алхимика, а не орнитолога!»), много ли облаков на небе, а какой формы, что написано на вывеске, ну на какой-нибудь, не могли же они все куда-то деться.</p>
<p> — Знаете, лейтенант, это так печально. Думал, стану фюрером и первым делом обяжу всех женщин в штабе носить юбки. Ну вот и зачем мне теперь это?<br/>
— Вот какие идеалы двигали вами все это время, — хмыкнула Риза.<br/>
— Так от вас ведь иначе не дождёшься.</p>
<p>Они вернулись в палату в приподнятом настроении. Брэда и Фьюри устроили Рою перекрестный допрос про сельское хозяйство Ишвара. Кажется, на слух он запоминал не хуже, чем когда читал сам.</p>
<p>Потом появились доктор Нокс и доктор Марко.<br/>
Они принесли Рою Философский камень.</p>
<p>Хавок приехал в Централ первым поездом. Когда ему сказали, что он снова будет ходить, младший лейтенант испытал ещё большее замешательство, чем полковник. К полуночи один из них встал с инвалидного кресла, другой вернул зрение.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все места в вечернем поезде на восток заняты. Рой удивляется. Ладно они, они спешат, но гражданским-то что за радость проводить ночь в сидячем вагоне?<br/>
Их снова шестеро, не считая Хаяте, которого пришлось отправить в багажное отделение, каждый повышен в звании. Хавок, Фарман, Фьюри, Брэда, он и Хоукай. Всё так, как должно быть.</p>
<p>Свет в вагоне давно погас, его люди спят. Рой сидит возле окна и смотрит на ночные степи, леса и редкие станции с рыжими фонарями. Ночь облачная, кто-то сказал бы темная, но Рой знает, что такое темнота.<br/>
Ещё сутки назад он не верил, что это она когда-нибудь кончится.<br/>
Отнимите что-то у человека, а потом верните. Вроде ничего не изменилось, а он счастлив невообразимо. Некоторые словесные обороты начинают буквально играть другими красками. Например, он будто заново увидел Ризу. Она была первым, кто появился из темноты, и он смотрел на неё так долго, что она почувствовала себя неловко.</p>
<p>Риза.</p>
<p>Во сне она положила голову ему на плечо. В мысленном списке вещей, которые Рой теперь очень хотел увидеть, была покрасневшая Риза, поэтому он немного сполз вниз, чтобы ей было удобнее, и усмехнулся, предвкушая утро.</p>
<p>Если быть с собой до конца честным, не только поэтому.<br/>
Что ему предпринять? Рой всегда считал, что умеет производить впечатление на женщин, но насчёт того, которое произвёл на Ризу, сильно сомневался. Она видела его одержимым местью, беспомощно слепым, почти смертельно раненым, убийцей, дамским угодником, отлынивающим от работы раздолбаем, мальчишкой в учениках у её отца…</p>
<p>После смерти Хьюза Риза стала самым близким для него человеком, но всё ещё была далека. Те ночи в госпитале, когда границы так истончились — ни он, ни она ещё не решили, как вести себя после этого. То, что случается ночью, днём кажется почти ирреальным.</p>
<p>Но день наступит не скоро, а пока можно слушать стук колёс, смотреть на пролетающие мимо силуэты деревьев и ныряющую меж тучами луну и чувствовать близость, не зная, повторится ли это когда-нибудь снова.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Проснувшись, Рой обнаружил, что все как-то странно на него смотрят, явно стараясь не улыбаться. До него не сразу дошло, в чем дело…<br/>
— Вы всегда можете положиться на меня, генерал, — донёсся сверху насмешливый голос Ризы. Он спал на её плече.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>С возвращением зрения в Рое что-то изменилось. Это походило на жажду жизни, причём неуемную. Он с невиданным энтузиазмом брался даже за бумажную работу («Никогда бы не подумал, что буду рад видеть эти горы отчетов»). Ишвар забирал много сил, но их должно было хватить на кое-что ещё.</p>
<p>Раньше он думал, что у них впереди достаточно времени. Что сначала надо получить повышение, перевестись в Централ, упрочнить своё положение, потом заварилась вся эта история с гомункулами… Риза казалась чем-то, что будет всегда. Назначенный День жестко дал понять, что это не так.</p>
<p>И Рой решил, что настало время что-то изменить.</p>
<p>Последнее, что Риза Хоукай ожидала услышать этим вечером — стук в балконную дверь.<br/>
— Вы всегда так гостеприимны, капитан? — улыбнулся дулу браунинга Рой.<br/>
— Что-то случилось, генерал? — вежливо поинтересовалась Риза.<br/>
— Хотел спросить, нет ли у вас соли.<br/>
— Вы поселились где-то поблизости? — выражение её лица было непередаваемо.<br/>
— Прямо над вами, капитан. Разрешите войти?<br/>
Опешившая от таких новостей Риза ничего не успела предпринять.</p>
<p>В её квартире было светло и пустынно, возникало ощущение, что сюда только-только въехали и еще не успели разобрать вещи. Потом Рой вспомнил, что её чемодан был даже меньше, чем у него.</p>
<p>Хаяте его приходу обрадовался явно больше, чем хозяйка.<br/>
— Привет, дружище! — Рой сел на пол, и пёс тут же встал лапами ему на колени, радостно виляя хвостом. Рой почесал его за ушами.<br/>
Риза протянула пакет соли.<br/>
— Да, и ещё я хотел попросить у вас муку.<br/>
— Хорошо, сейчас поищу.<br/>
Они с псом уже откровенно дурачились.<br/>
— И масло.<br/>
— Как вы вообще дожили до такого возраста, генерал?<br/>
Когда она залезла в холодильник, нашла пачку масла и обернулась, Хаяте топтался по груди Роя, и оба они выглядели невероятно счастливыми и довольными.<br/>
— Не хотите чаю? — обреченно предложила Риза.<br/>
— Не откажусь.</p>
<p>Прошло совсем немного времени, и Риза поймала себя на том, что непринужденно смеется. Шутка была почти дурацкая, но с Роем было… легко. Он удивительным образом сочетал наглость с деликатностью и хорошо чувствовал, какие темы стоит развивать, а какие обойти.</p>
<p> — Спорим, Хавок в первый же месяц сменит пять девушек?<br/>
— И две из них будут ишварками.<br/>
— Это будет просто неоценимый вклад в снятие культурного барьера.<br/>
— Нам на него молиться надо.</p>
<p>Вскоре Рой погладил Хаяте, пожелал спокойной ночи и направился к балкону.<br/>
— Может, попробуете через дверь?<br/>
— Вы убиваете во мне романтика.<br/>
«Пожалуй, съезжать я все-таки не буду.»</p>
<p>Разумеется, на следующий вечер он заявился снова, на этот раз за луком.</p>
<p> — Злоупотребляете служебным положением, генерал. Вы не пробовали сходить в магазин?<br/>
— Составите мне компанию?<br/>
— Вы всегда приглашаете женщин в продуктовый?<br/>
— Нет, только вас.<br/>
— Какая честь.</p>
<p>На улице было хорошо. Тихий вечер, не жаркий и не холодный, сиреневые клочья облаков, понемногу проступающий серп луны. Молчать с Роем тоже было легко. С ним можно было смотреть, как в лужах отражаются первые звёзды, как город погружается в сумерки, как зажигаются окна и фонари. Он умел замечать красоту в простых вещах и до того, как лишился возможности их видеть.<br/>
— Помнишь, как мы смотрели с холма на Хоттолд?<br/>
— Когда мы спорили, кто быстрее вскарабкается на велосипеде по самому крутому склону, а потом валились на траву и хохотали?<br/>
— Ты жульничал с алхимическим кругом на руле.<br/>
— Я бы и так тебя обогнал.<br/>
— Не льсти себе.</p>
<p> — Возьмём пиццу? — предложил Рой в магазине.<br/>
— Только без грибов.<br/>
— Ага, я помню, что ты их не любишь. Смотри, тут есть инжир! Я по нему скучал.<br/>
— А я по персикам.<br/>
— И по ним тоже.</p>
<p>Вернувшись в квартиру с маленькой кухней, они допоздна вспоминали истории, пахнущие солнцем, раскалённой велосипедной рамой, зарослями полыни и книгами в просторной домашней библиотеке. Риза чувствовала себя расслабленно и спокойно, ей было совершенно все равно, что сладкий сок течёт у неё по подбородку, что большую часть пиццы Рой скормил Хаяте, у которого вообще-то сбалансированное питание, что они наплевали на субординацию, что пожелание хорошего вечера от продавца было двусмысленным насквозь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Возвращение ишварцев на Святую землю проходило негладко, то и дело вспыхивали конфликты между местными и переселенцами. Поэтому работа, помимо тонн бумаг и общения с чиновниками и властями, часто требовала выезда в только начинающие возрождаться города.</p>
<p>На этот раз дело быстро дошло до перестрелки. Его люди рассредоточились по улице, Рой, Риза и Фьюри заняли позицию на пятом этаже полуразрушенного дома на углу. Рой отдал приказ никого не убивать, только найти и обезоружить стрелков. Постепенно они пересиливали, несколько групп уже сообщили об удачном захвате цели</p>
<p>Пока Рой и Фьюри отстреливались, Риза забралась выше и начала бить прицельно по рукам и ногам, а иногда и по стволам ружей. Это она умела лучше, чем кто-либо.</p>
<p>Жара стояла невыносимая. Прикрой глаза на секунду, и может показаться, что все эти годы — просто солнечный удар, на самом деле война не кончалась и не кончится. Она снова смотрит на Ишвар с высоты. Глаз Ястреба. Убийца.<br/>
Ризу замутило.</p>
<p>Принимая очередное сообщение, Рой услышал вскрик и звуки борьбы на крыше. Посыпались кирпичи, несколько балок обрушились, и на полу оказалось два тела. Когда пыль осела и стало видно, что происходит, Риза лежала лицом вниз с заломленными руками, к её голове был приставлен пистолет.</p>
<p> — Оружие на пол, или она умрет.</p>
<p>Они медленно подчинились.</p>
<p>Риза приподняла голову, увидела лицо Роя и поняла, что сейчас будет. За сдавленное «Не делайте этого, генерал!» ишварец ударил её в живот.</p>
<p>Нельзя, просто категорически нельзя было прибегать к способностям Роя, это они обговорили задолго до сегодняшнего дня. Использовать огненную алхимию означало расписаться в том, что со времён Зачистки ничего не изменилось и Аместрикс все ещё рассматривает людей с другим цветом глаз как материал для растопки. Это перечеркнуло бы все обещания о мире.</p>
<p>После удара у неё была секунда до того, как Рой щёлкнет пальцами. Риза не поняла, как она сделала то, что дальше сделала, но она извернулась и буквально выдернула голову из-под ствола, одновременно с силой ударив нападавшего коленом в пах. Ишварец заорал, пуля раскрошила пол в сантиметре от её лица. Риза рывком дотянулась до браунинга и прострелила ему ногу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Когда зачинщики были арестованы, а операция закончена, Рой в достаточно грубой форме отправил Хавока и Фьюри ехать с другой группой, хлопнул дверцей служебной машины и наконец наорал на Ризу.</p>
<p> — Какого черта вы вытворяли, капитан?! Этот тип не пристрелил вас разве что случайно! — Рой смотрел на неё прямым немигающим взглядом, чувствуя, ка глубоко в теле поднимается дрожь. Страшно хотелось что-нибудь сжечь.<br/>
— Вы собирались прибегнуть к огненной алхимии, — не глядя на него, ответила Риза и завела двигатель.<br/>
— У меня не было выхода!<br/>
— Это сорвало бы операцию, — продолжила она с каким-то непонятным упрямством. Он до боли сжал кулаки.<br/>
— Что за чушь! И поэтому я должен был позволить тебе умереть?!</p>
<p>Риза смотрела прямо перед собой, на дорогу. Разбитая губа прикушена, спина неестественно прямая, руки сжаты на руле. Мелькнуло ощущение, что это что-то ему напоминает, но Рою было не до того.</p>
<p> — Почему ты молчишь?! Скажи, что я должен был сделать?<br/>
— Не ставить под удар все, над чем вы работаете.<br/>
— И просто смотреть, как…<br/>
— Это было бы правильно.</p>
<p> — Правильно, говоришь, — он нехорошо усмехнулся. — Правильно, — он не узнавал свой голос. Руки дрожали, в горле стоял ком. Рою доводилось кричать на подчиненных, но сейчас было что-то другое. Он ещё никогда не говорил так тихо, но так зло.</p>
<p>Риза вжимала в пол педаль газа и обгоняла одну машину за другой. Костяшки её пальцев побелели. Она, казалось, не дышала.</p>
<p> — Я своими руками жёг тебе спину, потому что это было правильно, — дрожь проникла в голос. — Я позволил тебе почти истечь кровью, потому что это было правильно, — он ударил затылком о спинку сидения.</p>
<p>Молчание. Они подъезжали к штабу.</p>
<p> — Что я должен сделать, чтобы стало совсем правильно? Может, однажды ты вообще попросишь сжечь тебя, потому что так надо?</p>
<p>Она странно дернулась и на секунду зажмурила глаза.</p>
<p> — Вам не нужна слабость.</p>
<p>Риза погасила двигатель и выскочила из машины.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> — Мне не нужна слабость.</p>
<p>Записи могут украсть и расшифровать люди, которые никогда не должны узнать секреты огненной алхимии. Если есть хотя бы малейший шанс, он не может поставить под угрозу дело всей своей жизни. Все бумаги он сжёг. Отец нашёл другой путь.</p>
<p>Она дернулась и зажмурила глаза, когда игла в первый раз прошла под кожу.</p>
<p> — Риза, это мешает.</p>
<p>Надо было отвлечься. Надо было думать о чем-то другом. О чем-то за пределами отцовского кабинета.</p>
<p>Интересно, что сейчас делает Рой? Должно быть, сидит в библиотеке, пьёт свой едва ли не приторный кофе и готовится. Он рассказывал, что экзамен на государственного алхимика включает в себя теоретическую и практическую часть. Практика Роя особо не беспокоила, а вот про теорию он шутил, что выучит все это, наверно, только если кто-то будет стоять за его спиной с пистолетом.</p>
<p>Риза кусала губы. Это всего лишь боль. Так надо. Это единственный правильный выбор.</p>
<p>Да, с практикой у Роя проблем не было. Он наносил алхимические круги на все, что попадалось под руку: на свой портфель, на одежду, на кожу (однажды даже выцарапал его гвоздем на тыльной стороне ладони).</p>
<p>Только не шевелиться.</p>
<p>Иногда казалось, что его фантазия просто безгранична. Взять хотя бы…</p>
<p>Дышать, дышать, дышать.</p>
<p>Взять хотя бы ту его шутку, когда Рой с помощью двух алхимических кругов сначала испарил воду из таза, в котором Риза стирала одежду, а потом преобразовал пар в ледяную призму. Она, конечно, потом надела ему на голову и то, и другое, но призма была красивая.</p>
<p>Когда же это кончится?..</p>
<p>Надо думать о чем-то хорошем. О том, например, как Рой вчера упал с велосипеда в заросли полыни, долго валялся там, причитая, что он страшно ранен, а потом пах ею весь оставшийся день. Риза чувствовала этот терпкий, горьковатый запах даже вечером, когда они искали в библиотеке старый-престарый учебник алхимии времён чуть ли не Ксеркса.</p>
<p>Невыносимо.</p>
<p>Перед глазами пятнами плывут бордовые книжные переплеты.</p>
<p>Дышать. Думать о хорошем…</p>
<p>Это продлилось два с лишним часа. Когда она наконец смогла накинуть рубашку и не глядя на отца выйти в коридор, возле библиотеки Риза столкнулась с уставшим, но довольным собой Роем.<br/>
— Ты мне, наверно, не поверишь, но я все-таки осилил биологический раздел!<br/>
Она вымученно улыбнулась и поспешила к себе в комнату. Рой проводил её очень странным взглядом.</p>
<p>Когда дверь за ней закрылась и Риза увидела своё отражение в зеркале, она поняла, почему он так на неё смотрел. Растрепанные волосы, неестественно прямая спина, кулаки сжаты так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Она почувствовала солоноватый привкус во рту. Губа была прокушена до крови.</p>
<p>Спина горела. Риза осторожно сняла рубашку и оглянулась. Глаза, которые Риза встретила в зеркале, показались ей не карими, а красными, как линии татуировки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Риза положила на стол заявление на выходной. Это был первый раз за день, когда она хотя бы мельком посмотрела на Роя. Он подписал.<br/>
— Как вы себя чувствуете, капитан?<br/>
— Нормально. Мне нужно на два дня съездить в Хоттолд.<br/>
— Постарайтесь отдохнуть.<br/>
— Спасибо.</p>
<p>Через десять минут Рой вызвал Брэду и сказал, что до вторника его не будет. Отдав распоряжения, он переоделся и отправился на вокзал.</p>
<p>Он успел нагнать её. Заметив на перроне знакомое серое пальто  — Риза носит его лет пять, — и светлые волосы, собранные на затылке, Рой подождал, пока она зайдёт в поезд, и занял место в соседнем вагоне.</p>
<p>Как полковник и государственный алхимик он принимал много сложных решений, но сейчас казалось, что ещё ни разу на кону не стояло что-то настолько необратимое. Возможно, после того, что он ей скажет, ничего между ними никогда больше не будет. Рой явственно представлял, как к предыдущему добавляется заявление об увольнении, Риза переводится в Бригг, становится правой рукой Армстронг и по вечерам они долгие годы смеются над незадачливым генералом, который невесть что о себе возомнил.</p>
<p>Нет, бред конечно, почему обязательно в Бригг? Может, вообще из страны уедет, куда-нибудь в Син, где её татуировка будет просто красивым рисунком, потому что люди там не смыслят в западной алхимии. Выйдет замуж за принца, благо, их там тьма, сменит униформу на платье из голубой органзы, будет вышивать золотыми нитками и разводить птиц.</p>
<p>Он впечатался лбом в ладонь. Нет, если и дальше об этом думать, он сбежит на следующей же станции и до конца жизни будет обращаться к ней только на «вы».</p>
<p>Тогда Рой стал вспоминать. Дни, когда между занятиями алхимией он бродил по старинному двухэтажному дому, постепенно вычисляя все тайные места кареглазой девочки с мальчишеской стрижкой. Дни, когда они объезжали на велосипедах весь город, а потом исследовали домашнюю библиотеку. Дни, когда он поступил на службу, предлогов отправиться в Хоттолд было и без того мало, а Риза вдруг замкнулась и стала избегать общения. Дни под раскалённым ишварским солнцем, когда одной из немногих радостей было и сегодня увидеть её живой. И ещё многие, многие дни.</p>
<p>Мимо пролетали деревья и верстовые столбы. Рой чувствовал странную решимость.</p>
<p>Спустя два часа Риза сошла на станции Хоттолд и вдохнула знакомый воздух.<br/>
Нет, это не было ни ностальгией, ни «спонтанным решением», это было просто бегство. От улиц Ишвара, от все ещё мерещившихся криков и звуков взрывов, от своей дурной памяти, от разрывающего надвое желания одновременно больше никогда не смотреть Рою в глаза и снова услышать стук в балконную дверь. Это было бегство.</p>
<p>Она нашла такси, назвала адрес и попыталась перестать думать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Когда Риза закрыла за собой дверь машины и посмотрела на фасад старинного двухэтажного дома, в котором провела большую часть жизни, она поняла, что ударилась головой сильнее, чем решила вчера.</p>
<p>На крыльце, прислонившись спиной к двери и крутя в пальцах сочно-зеленый травяной стебель, сидел Рой.</p>
<p> — Генерал?..<br/>
— Риза.<br/>
— Опять не нашли соль?<br/>
Он молча поднялся на ноги. Она вставила ключ в замок.</p>
<p>В прихожей было светло и пыльно. Риза сняла пальто и собиралась повесить его на крючок, когда Рой развернул её к себе и поцеловал. Пальто выпало из рук, из головы выпали все ненужные слова, которые хотелось бросить ему минуту назад.</p>
<p> — Ты не дала мне ответить тогда.</p>
<p>Риза обняла его и уткнулась лицом в воротник. Рой прижал её к себе и спросил:</p>
<p> — Скажи, что неправильного в том, чтобы просто тебя любить? Я пойму, если у тебя не найдётся, чем мне ответить, но дело ведь не в… Почему ты смеёшься?<br/>
— Потому что ты дурак. Я люблю тебя с тех самых пор, когда мы карабкались вместе по хоттолдским холмам. Я всегда буду защищать тебя.<br/>
— Тогда тебе придётся принять то, что я тоже буду тебя защищать. Даже если ты этого не хочешь.<br/>
— Ты должен защищать страну.<br/>
— Как я возьму на себя ответственность за страну, если не смогу спасти одного человека, который мне дороже всех? И какой в этом смысл? Я же буду просто кошмарным фюрером без тебя, — они засмеялись. — Только подумай, фюрер, который не помнит, где у него лежит какой отчёт и который все время норовит заснуть на рабочем месте! Кто спасёт от этого Аместрикс, если не ты?<br/>
Второй поцелуй был дольше. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Рой задержал её руку и посмотрел в глаза:<br/>
— Пожалуйста, не делай так больше.<br/>
— Дай мне немного времени.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Риза явно хотела побыть одна, поэтому после обеда Рой отправился в библиотеку. Сначала он бесцельно бродил вдоль книжных полок, стирая пыль с корешков и вчитываясь в названия. Добравшись до шкафа с узко специализированной литературой по алхимии, он на долгое время погрузился сначала в одну книгу, потом в другую…</p>
<p>Когда Рой вернулся в реальность, начинался закат. Он подошёл к шкафу, чтобы поставить книги на нижнюю полку, присел, и его внимание привлекло нечто странное.</p>
<p>Едва заметная линия, слишком ровная, чтобы быть просто трещиной, рассекала одну из полок. Он снял с неё книги, ощупал, простучал. Внутри была полость. Рой попробовал открыть крышку, но она была будто приклеена. Её преобразовывали.</p>
<p>Круг больше не был нужен, поэтому Рой справился в считанные секунды. Внутри оказался сложенный вдвое лист бумаги. Рой развернул его и пришёл в замешательство.</p>
<p>Он нашёл Ризу в кабинете учителя. Она сидела на подоконнике и листала старую книгу.</p>
<p> — Я тебя не отвлекаю?<br/>
— Нет. Что-то случилось?<br/>
— Лайла Хоукай — так ведь звали твою мать?<br/>
— Да.</p>
<p>Книга, которую она держала, оказалась альбомом с семейными фотографиями. Улыбка белокурой женщины на одной из них была удивительно похожа на улыбку Ризы.</p>
<p> — Извини за такой вопрос, но ты не могла бы рассказать, как она умерла?<br/>
— Лихорадка.<br/>
— Она долго болела?<br/>
— Нет. Просто однажды вечером её забрали в больницу. Отец сначала подумал, что она сильно простыла — дождь шёл почти несколько дней. Но оказалось, что это была какая-то редкая инфекция. К утру она ушла.</p>
<p>Он понял. И пожалел, что начал этот разговор.</p>
<p>Он смотрел в пол. Риза заметила лист в его руке.<br/>
— Рой?<br/>
Он молчал.<br/>
— Что это?<br/>
— Тебе было четыре.<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— Это свидетельство о смерти. Я нашёл его в тайнике внутри книжной полки в библиотеке  — вряд ли ты когда-нибудь прикасалась к тем книгам, они сугубо для алхимика, и то не для всякого. Здесь указано другое время. И другая причина.</p>
<p>Риза забрала у него документ, развернула, прочитала. «Бред какой-то… Половина десятого вечера. Множественные ожоги третьей-четвёртой степени.»<br/>
— Здесь, должно быть, ошибка…<br/>
С фотографии улыбалась интеллигентная, утонченная женщина. Коричневые перчатки, строгое платье, сережки-гвоздики — Риза носит почти такие же. Здесь она позволила себе распустить светлые кудрявые волосы, но слева одна прядь была убрана деревянной заколкой.<br/>
Уходящее солнце высветило снимок алым. У Ризы перехватило дыхание.<br/>
Эта заколка странно сочеталась со всем маминым обликом. Она была смешная, детская. В форме рыбки.</p>
<p>В лучах заката горела старинная мебель и бордовые книжные переплеты. Риза падала на самое дно огня.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Риза медленно подняла голову. Владей она огненной алхимией, сейчас бы отправила этот альбом, это свидетельство, этот кабинет, этот проклятый дом в ад вместе со своей памятью.</p>
<p>Рою пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы выдержать её взгляд. Темноту. Выжигающую, безысходную ярость на дне почерневших глаз.<br/>
Не переставая смотреть в этот дикий огонь, он сел перед ней, взял за руки. Риза спустилась к нему на колени. Он дал ей впиться ногтями в свои ладони, губами в свои губы.</p>
<p>Они задыхались, разрывали поцелуй, чтобы стащить или сорвать друг с друга одежду, и задыхались снова.</p>
<p>Рой закрыл глаза, окунаясь в темноту. Она вскрикнула, когда он вошёл в неё, по бёдрам потекла кровь. Остановиться Риза не дала. Выгибалась, дышала рвано, раздирала ногтями его спину, кусала ключицы, заглушая стон. Он разделял её боль.</p>
<p>Они сгорали. Рой увлёк её вниз, перевернулся и прижал к полу. К концу Риза уже не пыталась сдерживать крик.</p>
<p>Потом, лёжа на спине, прикрыв глаза, пытаясь отдышаться и осознать, что только что произошло, он услышал, как она плачет.<br/>
— Прости, я что, слишком?..<br/>
— Нет, нет. Просто я вспомнила. Тем вечером… Такой звук, как будто удар молнии, потом крик, громкий, жуткий, я забежала в кабинет… — она зажмурилась и зажала рот рукой. — Забери меня отсюда, пожалуйста, я не могу.</p>
<p>Он унёс её наверх, в комнату, в которой когда-то жил. Сел на кровать, закутался вместе с ней в одеяло.<br/>
Риза плакала. Страшно, навзрыд, будто что-то раздирало ей легкие.<br/>
— Почему… почему… почему?!<br/>
Рой прижимал ей к себе, гладил по дрожащей спине и волосам.<br/>
— Тише, Риза… Тише… Это пройдёт. Тише…<br/>
— Почему… — она обхватила его руками.<br/>
— Тише, я здесь…<br/>
— Рой…<br/>
— Риза. Дыши вместе со мной. Вот так…<br/>
Она становилась все тише и опустошеннее. Рой взял в руки ей лицо, вытирал с щёк слезы, целовал лоб и соленые веки.<br/>
— Вот так.<br/>
Слабая полуулыбка.<br/>
— Что я натворила… Рой, твоя спина…<br/>
— Мы, можно сказать, в расчёте.<br/>
Риза истерически смеялась.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующее утро они взяли велосипеды и отправились в холмы.</p>
<p> — Ты опять сжульничал!<br/>
— Ты где-то видишь алхимический круг?<br/>
— Так он тебе не нужен.<br/>
— У вас нет доказательств, капитан.<br/>
— Я видела вспышку.<br/>
— Солнечный блик, наверно. Надо уметь проигрывать.<br/>
— Ах солнечный блик…</p>
<p>После недолгого преследования она повалила его на землю.<br/>
— И что ты со мной сделаешь? — широко улыбнулся Рой, правда, тут же скривился: прислоняться к чему-то спиной он сможет дня через два, не раньше. Риза поняла это и привстала.<br/>
— Пока не придумала, но что-то ужасное.<br/>
— Ужасно то, что мы лежим на бутербродах, а я к ним едва ли не душу прикрепил, — вид у него все равно был такой блаженный, что хотелось треснуть.</p>
<p>Часть бутербродов удалось спасти, часть — преобразовать. Риза расстелила плед, и они сели завтракать. Утро было солнечное и тёплое. Ветер ерошил волосы, над головой плыли громады облаков. Холмы пестрели полевыми цветами, город — флажками и ленточками: приближался какой-то праздник.<br/>
Столько лет прошло, а здесь ничего не изменилось.</p>
<p> — Не знаю, как я пережила эту ночь, — она вздохнула. — Спасибо. И прости, что я…<br/>
— Как будто мне есть, на что жаловаться.<br/>
Риза фыркнула. Действительно. И это она назвала «Дай мне немного времени.»<br/>
— Знаешь, я почти не помню её, правда… Редко, но отец рассказывал мне. Она все время помогала ему с исследованиями. Покупала оборудование, книги — этот дом, он был мамин, она рано вступила в наследство, потому что осталась совсем одна. И она каждый день ассистировала ему в лаборатории, даже несмотря на то, что у неё бывали ожоги. Она постоянно носила коричневые перчатки. Её руки… Я просто пытаюсь понять…<br/>
Он накрыл её ладонь своей.<br/>
— Мне жаль. Когда используешь огненную алхимию, сложно не столько разжечь огонь, сколько сдерживать его в определенных пределах. Ещё сложнее его остановить. Алхимия твоего отца была тогда очень несовершенна. Скорее всего, это несчастный случай.</p>
<p>Он обнял её со спины. Риза положила голову ему на плечо и посмотрела в небо.</p>
<p> — Я была бы мертва уже минимум дважды, если бы не огненная алхимия. Назначенный День мог бы кончиться совсем иначе, если бы не огненная алхимия. Да и сейчас… Эти стычки случались бы чаще, не знай они все, что ты здесь.<br/>
Рой напрягся.<br/>
— Это не оправдывает того, что случилось. Если ты скажешь, что это было…<br/>
Она перебила:<br/>
— Больше не скажу. Я знаю, это причинило боль и тебе тоже, потому что, кажется, я выросла такой же, как она. Пожалуйста, прости.<br/>
Она переплела свои пальцы с его.<br/>
— Поэтому учитель таким стал. Он не был похож на человека, который страдает, но он не был живым в полном смысле этого слова, он… Кем надо быть, чтобы сделать такое с собственной дочерью?<br/>
Риза усмехнулась.<br/>
— Никаких открытых платьев, никакой личной жизни?</p>
<p> — Однажды нам придётся решить, что делать с огненной алхимией.<br/>
— Я хочу, чтобы это закончилось на нас.<br/>
— Я тоже.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> — Ты представляешь, она меня бросила! И это уже пятая девушка с тех пор, как мы прибыли в Восточный штаб. Думал, хоть с ишваркой повезёт.<br/>
— Сочувствую, Хавок. Может, стоит попробовать с мужчиной?<br/>
— С генералом, что ли?<br/>
— Почему бы и нет?<br/>
— Хм… Знаешь, а в конце концов, может, всё это время я просто не понимал, что мне нужно? Спасибо! Кажется, у меня снова появилась надежда.<br/>
— Удачи. Все образуется, вот увидишь.<br/>
Риза положила трубку и согнулась от хохота. Это срочно надо было рассказать Рою.</p>
<p>Она остановилась на пороге комнаты. У огненного алхимика был задумчивый, затуманенный взгляд и слегка нахмуренные брови. Он был глубоко погружён в работу. Это было важно.</p>
<p>Риза снова почувствовала себя маленькой девочкой, которую интересуют сущие глупости. Она уже собиралась уйти, когда Рой заметил её присутствие и поднял голову.<br/>
— Риза, спаси! Эта логистика загонит меня в гроб.<br/>
Она переступила порог. Приблизилась к Рою, обняла его и поцеловала в висок.<br/>
— Кажется, я проиграла. Ишварка была всего одна из пяти.<br/>
— Хм, а мы спорили на интерес?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>